carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
Zack (2019 character)
Zack is a professional thief who works with his sister Ivy and Carmen Sandiego. Zack and Ivy are originally from Boston, Massachusetts, a historic city in the US. Personality Zack is the buffoon of the gang. He is generally noisy, idiotic, infantile, easily distracted, often repellent and less cautious than his sister, as he often thinks with his stomach, and as such is often reduced to following either Carmen or Ivy's instructions. On the other hand, despite being very goofy and having a looser behaviour, he is surprisingly good at improvising lies, almost in a pathological manner; even if he doesn't know what he's talking about, his confidence can sometimes convince the people he's lying to, such as when he lied to Dash Haber about being a Duke and when he convinced El Topo that "the dingos were going crazy". Like his sister, he has a thick Boston accent. He can be trained to speak in proper diction when the need calls for it—especially when he needs to go undercover. The accent, however, will waver from time to time. Zack has a large appetite and will eat any food, except for fish, he also hates it when people call Boston "Beantown". Like everyone on Carmen's team, he uses his thieving skills for good. He also acts as a getaway driver for Carmen when she escapes her capers, being a highly skilled driver of both cars and boats. Zack is a big fan of action movies. When Carmen buys Zack a car from one of his favourite movies using the money from V.I.L.E., Zack ponders whether the car is capable of the feats in the movie. Carmen tells him not to find out and chase after Tigress, who has stolen the British Guiana Magenta stamp. Appearance Zack has red hair, although lighter than his sister's. He has light cornflower blue eyes and freckles sprinkled across his face. Zack is shown to be decently tall. He wears a black and white baseball jersey, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Abilities Driving Zack often serves as a getaway driver for Carmen's Team, being able to drive almost any vehicle, from trucks, boats and the Al Sabaq 9000. Actor Zack has also shown to be a skilled actor, being able to replicate other accents relatively consistently. Biography Boston Championships Before meeting Carmen, Zack and his sister Ivy were race car drivers. They borrowed money from a man named Sharkhead Eddie to drive. Ivy built the car they used and Zack drove it. They moved from amateur tracks to the professional league, where Zack met Trey Sterling, his rival. Trey taunted Zack about his car and Zack destroyed it trying to beat Trey. Zack and Ivy asked Eddie for more money to repair the car, but he refused, instead telling them to rob a store that was most likely used as a drop off point for the mob to pay him back. Meeting Carmen Sandiego That was where they met Carmen, and the store was actually used as a drop off point by V.I.L.E instead of the mob. They latched onto Carmen because they knew that she would lead them to the money. By the end of that night, however, they helped Carmen defeat V.I.L.E but realized that they were unable to use any of the money they stole. Zack and Ivy asked Carmen if they could tag along with her, and they have been with her ever since. Capers The Sticky Rice Caper The Fishy Doubloon Caper The Duke of Vermeer Caper The Opera in the Outback Caper The Chasing Paper Caper The Lucky Cat Caper The French Connection Caper The Hot Rocks of Rio Caper The Daisho Caper The Fashionista Caper The Boston Tea Party Caper The Need for Speed Caper The Crackle Goes Kiwi Caper The Stockholm Syndrome Caper The African Ice Caper The Deep Dive Caper Relationships Trivia * This version of Zack is a major departure from his other counterparts. In the original version, Zack and his sister, Ivy, work for the ACME Detective Agency whose main goal is to apprehend Carmen. In this version, Zack, while still heroic, is a professional thief who is actually aiding Carmen, who in this version is attempting to dismantle V.I.L.E. * Zack is always hungry in this incarnation, and Ivy often has to take charge in situations. * Zack doesn't like fish, or the sea. * In The Need for Speed Caper, Zack tells Trey Sterling that he is a duke, and Ivy a rocket scientist. These are references to the earlier episodes "The Duke of Vermeer Caper" and "The Opera in the Outback Caper" respectively. Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:Carmen's team Category:Male